otherworldly_evil_monarchfandomcom-20200213-history
Mei Qianxun
She was the Green Hunter Snake King alias Mei Qianxuan. She was a level-nine Xuan Beast King of Tian Fa. Appearence The young lady’s skin was exceptionally fair in tone. Her face was pretty, elegant, and indescribable. She exuded an innocent and charming aura. Moreover, her figure was quite seductive. To speak honestly… her figure was the best amongst all the young women Jun Mo Xie had ever seen… The front of her body was convex in shape, while the rear portions stuck out. Her figure was streamline from her jade neck to the ankle. It seemed as if it had been engineered by the heavens. In fact, the aforementioned convex areas stuck out to an exaggerated degree. But, the concave area that followed this natural rise nevertheless seemed very smooth; the sight of her body was extremely thrilling to one’s heart. She looks seventeen or eighteen from her face. she has an angel’s face, and a devilish figure!Chapter 338 She seemed like a magnolia in a valley of flowers as she stood there in a calm and quiet manner. Such a beauty was rare to come by. But, that young lady's temperament was even rarer than her beauty. A flourishing figure, a round bottom, and a waist so slender that one could almost clench it… In fact, it seemed as if a gentle breeze could break her figure. The first thought any person would get after laying their eyes on such a woman would be — she's a stunner! However, no one got that feeling by looking at this young woman's body. She simply seemed lovely, warm, pretty, and lively. Her eyes were as clear as water. Her facial features were extremely exquisite. The light breeze seemed to be gently caressing her long hair. This left one to believe that she was a fairy or an immortal. The more a man would look at her… the more he'd fall for her. He'd feel that this green-clothed maiden with her fresh and pure face wasn't well-versed in the affairs of life, and that she was very innocent. And, this would leave a man to feel a strong desire to protect her. The Snake King! How could such an attractive person… such a world-shaking beauty of a young woman be the legendary King of Poisons? How could something so pure have any relation with the cruel, sinister, and dreadful Xuan Beast Snake King…?! The disparity was akin to that between the heaven and earth!] However, she was! This green-clad young woman was one of the twelve Xuan Beast Kings of Tian Fa forest — the Snake King! She was the King of Poisons! And, she was also the most dreadful Beast King of Tian Fa — Snake King! Green Hunter!Chapter 361 The Snake King's voice was quite clear and melodious. It even had a trace of gentleness to it. She blinked her eyes. In fact, she had sounded naïve and inquisitive as she had asked that question. Her appearance and demeanor had made it seem as if she was a young girl who was naïve in the ways of the world. It had seemed like she was shy at seeing a stranger, and was too bashful to say hello. Nearly every onlooker felt a strong urge to go pat her head and say, "Little girl is a good little child. Don't be afraid. I will buy you sweets…"Chapter 362 the Snake King's clothing fit very well around her narrow shoulders. But, the same wasn't true for her sleeves. The sides of her sleeves were too wide. In fact, they almost hung down to the ground. One would think she was merely a young and adorable girl who was naive and pure… that she'd be harmless to man and beast alike. Who would've thought that she'd have launched three sinister attacks at Lei Wu Bei in the blink of an eye! It was like sweetly calling a man "elder brother" to his face while quietly stealing things from his pocket. Her conscience had fallen to the ground. Chapter 362 The Snake King was genuinely something. She could conceal lethal weapons all over her body. And, that too in droves! Moreover, her weapons were also extremely toxic! Chapter 363 Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Harem Category:Tian Fa Forest Category:Xuan Xuan Continent